


Birdbrain

by Phoenix_Is_Rising



Category: Naruto
Genre: Aburame Bugs, Bird-User, Birds, F/M, Idiots in Love, Language, hothead!Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:35:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27885364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoenix_Is_Rising/pseuds/Phoenix_Is_Rising
Summary: You've always been a hothead and Shino had always been cool under pressure. Today's just another casual showdown between Konoha's hottest temper and sassiest bug handler.
Relationships: Aburame Shino/Reader
Comments: 12
Kudos: 37





	1. Chapter 1

“ABURAME!”

Hinata let out a startled gasp and jumped, causing Akamaru to yelp. Kiba crossed his arms, shaking his head as he turned to Shino. He bumped his teammate with his elbow.

“What’d you do to get her pissed off this time?” he quipped as you rounded the corner. You stomped up to the group, yelling and cursing obscenities the whole way. You huffed, cheeks red as you marched straight up to Shino.

“Mites on my birds?” You shoved a finger in his face. “Are you fucking with me, Aburame?” Shino stood silently with his hands in his pockets as Hinata hid behind him. Kiba stared in awe at the showdown.

“Maybe,” Shino started slowly, coming up to grasp your wrist, “ _Your birds_ shouldn’t be trying to eat _my bugs_.” You slapped his hand away.

“ _Maybe_ ,” You stepped closer, face to face with the insect user, “ _You should have made a better contract with a better animal._ ” Shino rolled his eyes behind his dark frames.

“Train your companions better.” You opened your mouth, only to shut it. You took a step back. Closing your eyes, you put a hand to your mouth. You glared at Shino. You were near shaking.

“Fuck me, Aburame,” you seethed, “I swear to Kami if you don’t get _your fucking mites_ of my birds-”

“Usually, that’s a request for around the third date.” You blinked, rage giving part way to confusion. Shino never failed to not only handle your tantrums, but put you in your place like no one else did before. Kiba cackled in the background, but you hardly registered. You sputtered, attempting to compose yourself in your temper.

“You’d be too much of a coward, Bug Boy.” You scoffed.

“Yakiniku Q, tonight at 7, _Birdbrain_.” You seethed.

“Fine!”

“Fine.” You remained in front of him, tapping your foot, facing towards the ground. You couldn’t let him see the blush forming on your face. You promptly turned, marching a few feet away before you stopped. Shino hadn’t moved throughout your whole debacle. You raised your head, looking forward towards the street.

“Those mites better be off my goddamn birds!” you called back before storming off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love writing for Shino tbh. I feel like a lot of people have a lot of ideas about how to write him. I feel like, yeah, he's really reserved and patient, but high key has the best clapbacks. I just can't imagine him as truly _shy, shy_. He needs someone to challenge him and bring him out of his shell. I will definitely be writing for Shino again soon.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like usual, I can’t not make a series for whatever reason. The first chapter was so short and sweet too, but nooope I just had to write more.

He saw her stumbling down the street, wide eyed and shaking. She clenched her hands in front of her, a silent plea. Shino appeared in front of her in a second. Hinata’s hands grasped his forearms. He comforted her as she hyperventilated and little by little she tried to tell him what happened.

“Please, Shino.” Terror coursed through Hinata. “I don’t think I can do it.” He sighed.

“What is it? What happened, Hinata?” His silky monotone voice carried subtle urgency.

“It’s Ino’s birthday tomorrow night!” Shino quirked an eyebrow under his hood, silently questioning where this was going. “Everyone’s going to surprise her... at… uh- you know that new barbecue place by the hotsprings?”

“Were you attacked?” He gave her hands a squeeze, patiently waiting to hear what urgency got the shy Hyuuga so worked up.

“No, nothing like that at all!” Hinata waved her hands defensively in front of her.

“So what’s the problem?” Shino asked slowly. Hinata began to stutter, looking as if she could burst into tears at any moment. Shino took in the terrified young woman who bit her lip, forcing herself to find words.

“Well, someone has to tell (Y/N)... and I was the only one who was available.” Shino pursed his lips. “I hear that she’s really upset again…” What else is new?  
“And she is…?”

“In the Ōtori Aviary.”

“Okay,” Shino sighed, “I’ll tell her.” Hinata’s face lit up. Blood rushed to her head. She could almost faint from relief. Hinata thanked her teammate profusely and waved him off as he set off towards the Ōtori family aviary.

Shino’s hands dove into his pockets. It had been well over a month since the two of you went to Yakiniku Q together. That night had been a quiet one, though surprisingly comfortable. You greeted each other and he complimented your appearance. Your temper had been well suppressed, hidden by a layer of cosmetics and stylish civilian fashion. The two of you sat down to eat. You thanked him for removing his clan’s parasitic mites from your family birds and conversation was light. He paid for the meal and walked you home. He actually had a good time and thought you had as well. But for someone who always spoke her mind, he hardly heard anything from you since.

While many ran for cover at the first sign of your infamously moody disposition, Shino never seemed to mind. Your flaming temper was always something that he could handle and over the years he grew to enjoy what became a witty back and forth. As derogatory as the words became, there seemed to be a mutual understanding that at the end of the day, a mutual respect. He found himself waiting for your next outburst, which seemed to come at him more often than back in the academy. Shino assumed, hoped that they only served to cover up your interest in him. You were such a gawky girl in the classroom days, but Shino had too much self awareness to not notice how taken he had become with the raging spitfire you grew up to be. He thought that asking you out last month would settle things. Shino would get the last word, leave you speechless, and sweep you off your feet. That was, at least, the perfect world scenario, but he could never have expected that you would have been so unsatisfied that you would go completely silent. _You_ , whose voice could be heard across the whole village, _silent_.

Shino approached the large, caged dome. He twisted the knob to the first door. Closing it behind him, he entered the aviary through the second entrance. Lush plants filled the dome, dividing the enormous area up into discrete habitats from the main space. Diverse families of trees that had been infused with chakra for many generations grew tall and healthy, providing a home for the hundreds of birds. Discrete caging lined the borders with catwalks leading to doors with steep drop offs. Somewhere, an artificial stream babbled.

Shino noticed you standing on one of the catwalks that wove around the high plantlife. Noticing him, you peered down, two large lanner falcons on your gauntlet. You turned away, and with a start, you thrust your arm up. The large birds flew up. Circling around to your back, the two predators transformed into two monstrous, speckled brown wings. The two heads rested on your shoulder blades. You lept from the catwalk. The air caught under your feathers and you glided down to where Shino waited. You stumbled as your feet hit the ground, the momentum keeping you forward in motion.

“Who died?” You questioned blankly, the wings turning back into falcons that flew to rest on a nearby branch.

“No one died.” Shino informed you plainly.

“Well, it must be important for you to show up here.” Shino shook, the bugs underneath his skin antsier than usual. Another bird came to perch in proximity to the two of you. A line of beetles retreated behind Shino’s glasses.

“Yes,” Shino cleared his throat. “Ino’s birthday is tomorrow. There’s a surprise party.” You looked with just your eyes to your left, to the right, then back at Shino. He cleared his throat again, bugs visibly squirming under the skin of his cheeks. “And you’re invited.” Shino finished.

“Where is it?” You crossed your arms, tilting your head. Upon seeing the Aburame member, you normally would have cursed him into next week, but you were more confused than anything. Aburame clan members would never be caught dead in the aviary. More birds began to surround you.

“The new barbecue place by the bathhouses.” Shino answered.

“What time?” Shino paused.

“I wasn’t told.” You stood silent. Shino’s posture showed nothing but composure. You, on the other hand, were slowly losing it.

“Is there a real reason you’re here, Bug Boy?” You shifted your weight, hip judded out to one side. You tapped your foot. More birds came to land near you and you lashed out, waving them away, “Oh buzzard off, you vultures!” You snapped, and the crowd quickly dispersed. The beetles quieted.

“Everyone else was too afraid to talk to you.” Shino bluntly stated. Your head snapped towards him, crinkled nose and creased brow.

“Yeah, what else is new?” You huffed, narrowing your eyes. “There’s nothing else?” You cracked your neck, “You came all the way to the aviary to tell me about a birthday party you don’t even know the time for.” It was less or a question and more of a statement.

“I would say to be there by seven if I had to guess.” Shino supposed. The suggestion in your tone flew over his head. Your lips formed a line.

“You know, you put me in a worse mood than the one I was already in.”

“I always do.”

You stood, blankly staring at each other. You expected him to continue, but Shino kept silent and still. He hadn’t moved from his spot since he entered. You felt your skin burning. Not a lot could make you feel dejected, but Shino’s expressionless face across from you at your table at Yakiniku Q could definitely get you there. You had gone as far as to actively seek help from Sakura. You went shopping. Despite your efforts, he hadn’t spoken to you since your date. And now, he, a bug user of the Aburame clan, simply waltzes into your aviary more than a month later with nothing to say. That alone was ballsy. You felt the heat rising in you. He just had to get in the last laugh, didn’t he?

“Is this some kind of sick joke, Aburame?” You seethed. “If you think that you can fuck with me because I…” You flushed. You took a second. “ _Because…_ you are sorely mistaken! Like, Kami, how _Academy_ of you. You’re a fucking Chunin you could at least grow the balls to...” Your cheeks blushed harder. You couldn’t say it.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” It was true. Shino didn’t know.

“Get out.” You grumbled and motioned towards the door. You put a hand to your mouth, whistling loudly. A great condor swooped down from the treetops. It’s impressive pitch black wingspan held streaks of white and it’s crimson, jurassic head tilted down. Shino ducked as it swooped over him. The beetles vibrated. With a sharp talon, the condor plucked open the door. It sat on the top of it, wings outstretched behind it as the bird peered down at Shino. “Get out before I sic the birds on you.” Venom dripped from your words.

Shino left wordlessly, hands still in his pockets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m really tempted to make the endgame of this like some hardcore smut. I’ve never posted smut and when I created this blog, I never planned to... buuuutttttt... I could give this a wholesome end and not end up as a smut machine... hahaha I’m dead inside.


	3. Chapter 3

You sat on a few steps outside the restaurant. Fifteen minutes had passed since you first arrived and you hadn’t seen a single one of your friends. A small wagtail perched on your fingers. You smoothed out it’s feathers as you sighed. Tension left your shoulders and you checked the time for the umpteenth time in the past hour. One minute had passed. A shadow enveloped you from behind. The tiny bird cocked it’s head at you before letting out a chirp and flying away.

You turned to see the tall, mysterious figure of Shino. Rolling your eyes, you turned away and you wrapped your arms around your knees. You felt him sit down next to you. You shifted again, your cheek resting on your knuckles. 

“It seems that I got the time wrong.” He mused.

“Yeah, no shit.” You snapped.

Muttered a string of curse words before letting the silence return. As a general rule, Shino Aburame must have been the last person you ever wanted to see. You tapped your foot. The wagtail returned to you, sitting on your head. You should have known that he’d give you the wrong time. You boiled under your skin. Was he trying to embarrass you? You’ll knock him into next week. Another bird landed on you. Who did he think he was? You should ask him that. Two more birds appeared. Can’t reject me to my face, huh? Gotta mess with me like a little f-

“Um,” You were pulled from your seething when Shino spoke your name.

“What?” You snarled. The birds flapped before settling back into peacefulness. Shino paused.

“You’re brooding.” You stared at him, suddenly aware of the small weights on your head.

“Is that supposed to be a joke, Bugs for Brains?”

“Unintentionally.” You could’ve punched him. “That happens when you’re upset.”

“You make me upset.” You kicked up from your seat, marching a few feet to the left as the birds scattered.

Shino silently followed you. His legs were, unfortunately, longer than yours. He grasped your wrist. You swiftly slapped his hand away, fury in your eyes.

“Touch me again and my birds will be eating beetle tonight.” Shino looked at you dead on. Your angry face reflected in his glasses, framed by his stoic face.

“Okay, what is it?” He sighed. Shino had been trying to figure out what happened between the two of you for quite a while but quickly found himself unable to. So, that left one last option: to ask you.

“What?” You spat for the second time that day.

“You’re upset.”

“Is it just me,” You put your hands on your hips with an exaggerated huff. “Or are we going in circles?” Shino remained silent. Much like at the aviary, he remained unmoving, ungodly patient, and silent. “Do I really have to spell it out? Will you fuck off if I spell it out?” Shino paused before slowly nodding.

Your face flushed red. You began to fidget. Your arms folded in front of you and your eyes shifted downward. Pebbles underneath your shoes ground into the pavement as your feet brushed against them.

“W-well,” You gulped. You took a deep breath. “Who wouldn’t be upset about their feelings being played with?” A forced bite appeared in your words to obscure the nervousness. You looked away in a faux attitude. “You take a girl on a date and she never hears anything back? Then you show up at the aviary, like, all you had to say was that you didn’t feel the same, you asshole!”

The red on your face grew deeper. Shino bit back a smirk. He had never seen you so flustered. It was a good look for you. He spoke your name, but you cut him off, spiraling in your embarrassment.

“No! You asked for it, you’re going to get it!” Your cheeks puffed.

With a newfound confidence, Shino stepped forward as you continued to rant. You didn’t notice between your streams of insults and obscenities until he leaned down to your level, planting a kiss on your lips. Your eyes widened in shock, but as his lips moved against yours, you melted quickly. A hand gingerly came up to caress the side of his face. You felt dizzy by the time he pulled away. Shino finally let that subtly smirk form on his lips. He finally shut you up. You blinked to reorient yourself.

You put a hand up to your lips, still feeling the sensation. That’s when you cut his victory short, reaching up to personally wipe that small cocky smile off of his face. Shino recoiled, the sting ringing on his skin. But before you could dive back into your rant, you saw a group approaching. Shino seemed to notice at the same time as you.

Sakura called out your name. Naruto and Sai trailed somewhat behind, likely unhappy at the prospect of being in close proximity to the two scariest women in their generation. You greeted your close friend. The two of you met shortly after Naruto left to train with Jiraiya and passed the Chunin exams together. You hugged Sakura, genuinely excited to see her.

“Sakura! Hi!” The shift in your tone was a complete one-eighty. Relieved to have something else to focus on, you smiled. “What can I help with?”

“We brought some decorations for the table,” Sakura gestured to the bags that the two boys held. “I was thinking we could do something special before everyone else gets here.” You glance at Shino, narrowing your eyes.

“Yes, that sounds wonderful. Let’s go.” Sourness coursed through your tone as you left with the pinkette. Naruto and Sai shivered.

“Did you see that smile?” Naruto quivered.

“Like a vulture.” The sides of Sai’s lips were upturned, but sweat beaded on his brow. Neither dared to move.

“Shino,” Naruto stole a quick glimpse of the two retreating girls out of the corner of his eye. “What did you do? She’s pissed.” Sai leaned in.

“Is this what is called a ‘lover’s spat’?” He asked in a low voice.

Sakura’s voice rang out through the air.

“C’mon guys!” She shouted.

“We don’t have all day!” You laughed. The two boys shuddered.

“You’ll be fine.” Shino told them.

Naruto and Sai reluctantly retreated into the restaurant and Shino was left to his thoughts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My poor analytical baby. All he knows is that you’re pissed and that he’s caught feelings.   
> Thank you to everyone who left kudos, subscribed, and bookmarked. Your support means so much and is greatly appreciated.


	4. Chapter 4

Shino stood in the Ōtori aviary for the second time in his life. That made two more than either of you wanted or expected. He looked up into the high rafters at your small form. You glared at him from your perch.

“I brought an olive branch.” He shifted the bag under his arm.

You lazily brought your fingers to your mouth. With a loud whistle, your prized condor once again appeared from the treetops. Upon seeing it’s wide wingspan, Shino threw the bag up into the air to be snatched by your bird of prey. Shino’s beetles shivered as the shadow swooped overhead.

Your companion circled around to you, releasing the package from it’s sizable talons. You caught the package with your chest. You near stumbled, planting a foot behind yourself as you felt the weight hit you. Glancing down, you read the brightly colored label.

“Birdseed.” You stated plainly. You shook your head and crinkled your brow. You blinked as you repeated yourself. “You got me a big ass bag of... birdseed?”

You sat on the edge of the catwalk. A small flock gathered around you to inspect the gift. They rested on your head and shoulders, chirping among themselves.

“You have a lot of birds.”

Shino couldn’t make out your expression from his vantage. Under his composed posture, his beetles scurried around under his skin. He studied you as closely as he could wondering when he should run. Shino glanced back at the door. He left it unlocked when he came in.

The corners of your mouth twitched. You closed your eyes, trying to restrain a horrible feeling in your chest. Shino took a step back. You let out a noise that sounded like a sneeze. The pressure built up in your chest and you could no longer stop it. You burst out laughing. The catwalk under you began to shake. You couldn’t help doubling over with laughter.

Your birds frantically dove as you fell through the air in hysterics, clutching the bag of birdseed. Without command they linked together to make two small, multicolored wings. You drifted down to the ground, exasperated bird heads shrouding your shoulders. You dropped to your knees in front of Shino.

Tears practically welled in your eyes by the time the flock dispersed.

“Shino,” You spoke his name with a smile, picking yourself from the ground. He stepped back again, fully ready for you to hit him again. You looked into his dark frames. “You do know that most of the birds in here eat meat, right?” You burst out with laughter again.

Shino was at a loss. He had never made you laugh before. He stood, hands in front unsure whether or not he should be helping you. You wiped a tear from your eye. You shifted the bag on your hip.

“Really, Shino what’s this about?” The smile faded from your lips and settled into a look of contentedness. Shino looked down at your expectant eyes.

“You’re temperamental and stubborn.” You blinked at his bluntness. You studied his face: ever-analytical. His thin lips formed a line. The content look in your features quickly disappeared into your usual expression of annoyance. “You yell all the time.” You clenched your fists.

“Hey, if you think a measly bag of birdseed makes it okay to waltz into my aviary and insult me-” You stomped closer with your finger pointed and accusing.

“Just let me finish.” You gave the Aburame a once over. You pursed your lips.

“As I was saying, you’re impulsive. And I can’t quite figure you out-”

“If you’re just going to insult me you can just-”

“I had a good time at Yakiniku.” Shino confessed. You blinked. You shook your head as if to clear your thoughts like an etch-a-sketch.

“What?” You stammered. A slight smirk came over Shino’s lips.

“Your Bird-brain couldn’t pick up on that, I guess.”

“Why you-” You stepped forward, grabbing him by the collar of his shirt. You gritted your teeth. The hold on his jacket tightened.

A flush spread across your cheeks. You focused on his vest as if to avoid his eyes. You stared directly in front, suddenly aware of your closeness. Shino looked down at you as you tripped over your words. With each stutter you shook him, furrowed brow and sheepishness hidden poorly on your face. But it all melted as you looked at him. Behind his frames you met his dark eyes. The grip on his shirt tightened as you pulled him down to meet your lips.

You crashed into each other like waves. The kiss communicated a longing that neither of you wanted to express out loud. Shino laced his forearms under your bottom, lifting your up. Your hands came to tangle in his hair. You really missed each other.

“Why didn’t you say that earlier, you idiot?” You murmured against his lips. Your hands maneuvered to the sides of his face. You took in every part of him: every touch, every texture.

“Thought you weren’t interested.” He whispered back. You broke away, frowning.

“What gave me away?” Shino gave a soft chuckle at your jest. You pouted as Shino let you back down to the ground.

“No really, what gave me away?” His hands remained on your hips.

“Your nostrils flare when you’re flustered.” Your hand shot up to your face.

“No they do no-”

“Let’s get out of here.” Shino told you. “Maybe this time you’ll recognize that it’s a date.” You ran your hands along his jacket. Shino’s beetles shuddered under your touch.

“Does this have anything to do with the fact that you’re vibrating right now?”

“I don’t like your birds.”

“That’s what I thought, Bug Brains.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to everyone who left kudos, bookmarked, commented, and subscribed. Your support means so much and is greatly appreciated.


End file.
